My Better Half
by Mysterious Personal Paranoia
Summary: Disclaimer:I own NOTHING! Hints of FumuXMK.1shot:Meta Knight has a secret...a dark one at that. and during the night MK encounters Wolf Wrath in the woods and not to mention...Fumu followed him! now to save her and himself MK must reveal this dark secret


AN: Hi! Mysterious Personal Paranoia here! I know, I know…I still have to write a new chapter for my other story but I like one-shots. Anyways there isn't enough FumuXMetaKnight-ness out there so. I decided to do something about it. I love this couple and people who write about them are awesome! So yeah…I wanted to do a one-shot about them cuz hey…I love this couple…its my favorite couple. Anyways R&R please. Pointers are welcome flames are not. But I do hope this inspires more Fumu (or Tiff as some people like to call her) and Meta Knight coupling fanfics out there. Enjoy

_Meta Knight

I had to keep fighting. I couldn't give in. "Meta Knight" a voice from behind me called, in its soft sweet voice. 'shit' I thought to myself. Out of all the times she had to follow me why now? "Fumu stay back" I called. Holding Galaxia at the ready. I was in bitter shape. Scratches covered my body. "Meta Knight?" she asked scared. "what's wrong?" she asked as her question was answered. Wolf Wrath came jumping out of the forest bushes. A small gasped escaped her lips. "Fumu! Get Back Now!" I yelled holding Galaxia at the ready for wolf wrath's attack. Wolf wrath took a battle stance as it growled showing its razor sharp teeth. Its eyes looked at me then towards Fumu. I eyed him waiting for his move. He just stood there. "Meta Knight?" Fumu said as Wolf Wrath shot a fire ball at her. "Fumu!" I yelled pushing her out of the way in time. We rolled down a hill that couldn't be seen due to the fact it was hidden by the bushes.

We continued to roll down the hill until my back smashed up against a rock. I winced at the pain that laid on top of the pain that was already given to me. "M-meta Knight…why is wolf wrath back? What's going on? Are you alright?" Fumu asked worried not phased by the fact she was next to me nor the fact that we where a few inches a part from each other. A light blush formed but I was able to keep my eyes there normal yellow/white color. I placed my hand on her shoulder "Fumu I'm-" I was cut off as Wolf Wrath jumped out of the brush. He landed a few feet away from us. I covered Fumu to protect her from whatever attack Wolf Wrath would do. I kept her sight away from his own as I glared at him. My eyes red with anger and hate.

'Show your true form' a voice called in my head. 'not you again' I thought to myself. Wolf Wrath inhaled as much air as he could. 'META KNIGHT! Do it or she won't survive!' the voice screamed. Wolf Wrath used flamethrower. It was heading right towards us. I held Fumu close to me. While in my other hand I gripped to Galaxia. My cape transformed into two large wings as I used them to push off the ground at take flight. 'not what I had in mind but…' the voice said trailing off. 'would you shut the fuck up Dark Meta Knight? Be serious! I didn't anticipate for Fumu to be here! What am I going to do?' I asked holding Fumu close to me. She was shaking. From the cold? No most likely out of fear. I looked at her. "Fumu?" I said as I kept a good pace. 'Wolf Wrath won't give up that easily…he's mot likely following us right now' Dark Meta Knight stated. Fumu looked up at me. Her eyes full of fear.

My heart felt empty and full of despair when she was sad or scared. "Meta Knight…your…wing" she said looking at the left wing. I looked at it. The tip was burnt. Most likely from Wolf Wrath flamethrower attack. "I'll be fine" I said as I looked back at her emerald green eyes. "Whats going on…why is Wolf Wrath back…didn't Kirby-" I cut her off as I said "Kirby didn't finish the job…Nightmare…has brought him back" I looked ahead dodging a few tree's here and there. "NeMeEe?" She asked, I nodded "Yes…now I have a question for you…why did you follow me?" A light blush formed on her cheeks. "I was worried about you…you where so distant. Like you weren't yourself." She said calmly. "Fumu I didn't-" again I was cut off as a fire ball engulfed my left wing that was already burnt from the flamethrower. "Gaaaa!" I yelled in pain as me and Fumu came crashing down. I turned so that my back would hit the ground. I winced in pain as the flames on my left wing vanished. Fumu held on as tight as she could.

'Change now Meta Knight…or she and you won't make it' Dark Meta Knight said in a mocking like tone. 'I can't…nothing would be the same if-' I was cut off again. "Meta Knight! We have to get out of here!' Fumu yelled as she got up and helped me up. My grip on Galaxia tightened. "No" I said calmly. "Meta Knight! Your hurt! And we need help" Fumu said fully worried and scared. "I'm not running" I said pushing her behind me. I scanned the forest for any movement. 'do it now…you and I both know it would help' Dark Meta Knight said. 'I'm not doing it' I plainly said. 'then you're a fool…and you'll know that once she's gone' he said. 'I hate feeling lifeless…I hate feeling like this' I said gripping Galaxia with both hands. "You can't do this Meta Knight…you can't…" Fumu said in a chocked up voice. I could tell she was on the verge of tears. "I'll be alright…you are my first priority…your safety is everything" I said. Wolf Wrath jumped out. I charged at him leaving a very confused and worried Fumu as my blade clashed with Wolf Wrath's claws. Again and again my blade clashed with his claws as sparks began to fly. I blocked all his attacks. As he did the same with mine. He was standing on his hind legs. His fur rustled in the wind as he clashed with my sword. 'he sure is a stubborn bastard isn't he?' Dark Meta Knight said with a hint of annoyance and boredom in his voice. 'well if you have anything in mind I would love to fucking hear it' I said as I did a back flip to keep a few inches distance away from me and wolf wrath. 'well…you could do as I said…' Dark Meta Knight plainly said. 'that's what I fear…your out of control and unstable' I said. 'but more powerful' he added. In a way he was right. He was my better half. Stronger then me in strength but weaker in spirit. 'If I do…you cannot go near her…under stand?' I said. 'you just love to take the fun out of things don't you?' he said with a slight huff. 'Dark Meta Knight'

'Alright, alright…sheesh. What a fun hater you are' he said. I stabbed Galaxia into the ground. Wolf Wrath growled, teeth bare, claws at the ready. I glared at him. 'you haven't forgotten the effects right?' Dark Meta Knight asked smugly. 'no…now go' I said waiting. Wolf Wrath began to inhale. Pain began to engulf my entire body. My left eye was in the worst pain. The fangs beneath my mask grew. My body trembled in pain. As Wolf Wrath shot a giant fire ball at me. It consumed my body. A new pain built up as the pain was over barring…and then cold nothingness swept over.

_Fumu

My eyes widened in fear. 'why didn't he move?' I asked myself as my eyes tread up. "Meta Knight" I whispered to myself as the flames began to disperse. "Meta Knight!" I yelled out. Know fearing for the worse. Smoke covered the forest. I coughed a bit from the thickness of the smoke. I stopped. I heard growling. 'Wolf Wrath' was all I thought of as my muscles refused to move. I could see a figure…it looked familiar…there was two. One I could make out as Wolf Wrath's and the other. I held my breath. 'is it really him?' I asked myself. "M-Meta Knight?" I asked in a barely auto able voice. Red eyes turned to me…they weren't Meta Knights at all. His eyes where soft and stern kind but strong willed. "Its good to meet you….Fumu" he said. It was like Meta Knights voice. But at the same time it wasn't.

_Dark Meta Knight

'hahaha…know this is true freedom' I thought to myself. Its been too long since I've been freed. 'Dark Meta Knight…you better freaken protect her or your ass is done for' Meta Knight said in a pissed tone. 'right…I'll take care of the mongrel then I can introduce myself to lovely Fumu' I said…just to get a kick out of Meta Knight. 'YOU WILL NOT!' he yelled making me wince. In the corner of my eye I could see Wolf Wrath inhaling air. 'we need water' I thought to myself. 'no shit' Meta Knight said pissed. Wolf Wrath shot five fire balls at me. I held Galaxia in my right hand as I slashed each fire ball in half with great ease. "Is that it?" I said mockingly to the mongrel. He had a low growl, eye flashed a dark green. "oh is the fuzz ball mad at me?" I joked as I flew at him. He blocked my attack as slashed at me. "Your going to repay me for taking my left eye dog breath" I said in a low growl. 'I think you deserved that for being cocky' Meta Knight said. I ignored him and said 'I think there's a small river not so far away from here' I dodged an attack from wolf wrath 'but we can't leave Fumu' Meta Knight said. 'she's smart enough not to get eaten' I said. 'Where NOT leaving her alone' Meta Knight said. I sighed…'you're a stubborn bastard you know that?' I said. 'fine we won't leave her' I added as I looked at the girl who was looking at me. 'you know…she's actually very cute' I said. 'DARK META KNIGHT!'

_Fumu

Meta Knight was looking at me. Our eyes met. His was a blood red…well his right eye was…his left eye was a dull pinkish red. His wings where badly damaged and Galaxia was the reverse color from its normal golden color. The next thing I new he came flying at me. I winced as he caught me off guard and picked me up bridal style. I gasped. "Meta Knight! What are you doing?" I said startled. He sighed in annoyance. "Listen I'm just trying to save you" he said as his wings picked up speed. I huffed 'he is defiantly NOT Meta Knight' I thought to myself. "Where's Meta Knight" I asked. Wolf Wrath was chasing after us. "and where are we going?" I added. He sighed again. "Listen I'm following my orders…but if you really want to know who I am…" He trailed off in a low voice. I trembled a bit. "My name is Dark Meta Knight…though, I already know you…Fumu" He said bringing himself way to close to me for comfort. "And its very nice to meet you in person" He whispered.

_Meta Knight

I growled in annoyance. 'Dark Meta Knight' I said pissed. 'sorry, sorry…it was just so tempting' he apologized though it meant crap coming from him. 'just get Fumu some where safe' I said as I sighed 'sorry but if I do that wolf wrath might get her…after all he's right on my tail' This was just not my day. 'then we'll need her help' I said.

_Fumu

Dark Meta Knight was quiet. He took a sharp turn around a tree causing me to hold onto him for dear life. He chuckled a bit. "Do I scare you?" he said in a soft tone. "No" I said sternly glaring at him. I wanted Meta Knight to save me…not him. Soon he stopped. We where over a river. "can you swim?" He asked. I held on to him looking down and I didn't reply. We where high up. The currents seemed strong but not to strong. Though before we knew it. Dark Meta Knight was hit in the back by a fire ball. "Ga!" He yelled in pain as we went crashing down into the water. I let go of him. I don't know why but I did as I was the first to crash into the cold water.

_Dark Meta Knight

I caught myself at the last minute before I hit the water. "Damn fucking mut getting in my way" I said. My fang bare though it was hidden under my mask. "SWORD BEAM!" I cried waving my sword and focusing my energy to create a powerful sword beam that was sent right at that fuckin' mut. Sadly he dodged causing my attack to cut a few tree's down. 'where's Fumu?' Meta Knight asked almost in a panic. Though I ignored him. I used another sword beam but wolf wrath dodged though his left foot was close to the rivers edge. "SWORD BEAM!" I cried again aiming for his right side. He dodged but just as I predicted he fell into the water. Steam and smoke came off of the waters surface. He resurfaced screams of pain filled the night as Wolf Wrath tried to get out of the water. "hahaha…poor puppy…he doesn't like the water much" I joked. "I think I should put out of his misery" I said flying at him. He looked up at me with those pathetic eyes of his before I cut him in two.

He began to deteriorate before like all Nightmare creatures blew up. I chuckled in victory. "Was he really that hard for the 'mighty' Meta Knight?" I asked chuckling even more…though I didn't get any response from Meta Knight. 'hello?' I called. 'Dark Meta Knight…where the hell is Fumu?' He asked extremely worried.

"Oh shit" I said remembering she crashed into the river. 'Dark Meta Knight…switch back' Meta Knight said. 'I can find her…give me a chance' I said hoping to have more free time. 'DARK META KNIGHT' Meta Knight yelled. I sighed. "fine" I said in agreement.

_Fumu

I felt weightless. 'I'm going to die aren't I?' I thought to myself…sad…'I never even had the chance…to tell him' I could feel myself crying 'I never got to tell him…how much he means to me' I thought to myself. "FUMU!" A voice yelled through the darkness. I couldn't see anything in fact…I couldn't even open my eyes. "Fumu!" the voice called again.

'I'm going to die…its over…all over'

_Meta Knight

"Fumu! Fumu!" I called. I found her shortly after searching the waters surface. She was out could but luckily she didn't swallow to much water. 'at least she's not dead' Dark Meta Knight said being optimistic. 'Shut the fuck up Dark Meta Knight! She almost died!' I said taking off my cape and placing it over her. 'but she didn't' Dark Meta Knight said. 'if we weren't the same person I would have killed you already' I said pissed. 'true…but…you couldn't kill me…I'm your better half.' Dark Meta Knight started. I sat by a tree watching a now sleeping Fumu. 'face it…you needed me because all those times you came near death I was there to save your sorry half. Admit it…without me your nothing' Dark Meta Knight said in a serious tone. 'I admit your stronger then me…but my fear isn't yours and…I will become stronger…' I looked at Fumu. 'for her sake and Kirby's' I continued closing my eyes.

Dark Meta Knight sighed in annoyance 'I'll never understand why Nightmare gave you a heart to being with' he said. 'I'll never understand it ether but…it will be NeMeEe's last mistake.'

_Fumu

I could feel my left hand twitch. 'so I'm not dead?' I thought to myself sitting up. My head killed and I winced from the pain. It was morning…"MORNING!" I shouted out. My parents might be worried! I never told them where I was going nor did I tell Bun, my little brother. In fact the last thing I remembered was following Meta kni- "Meta Knight?" I asked looking around. His yellow eyes where staring into my emerald ones "Good morning…Fumu" He said. I noticed the scratches…but something was different about Meta Knight…I sat up completely and noticed that his cape was on me. I gave him a confused look. "Meta Knight?" I asked.

He sat up and walked towards me. "Its okay." He said calmly his eyes flashed a greenish pink color. He handed me a hand and helped me to my feet and as quickly as I was back on my feet I handed him back his cape. "Do you remember?" He asked all of a sudden as he put on his cape. "What?" I asked confused. "Do you remember what happened? My other half?" he asked. "Other half?" I asked. "what are you talking about Meta Knight?"

He sighed…I couldn't tell weather it was from relief or disappointment. "Meta Knight…are you okay?" I asked. "Yes…but I do believe we should head back to the castle…your parents maybe worried." He said calmly. "Oh no! your right! Well I better run home right now! See ya Meta Knight!" I said taking off. 'my parents are going to yell at me for taking a late night walk.

_Meta Knight

'what a shame she doesn't remember' Dark Meta Knight said. 'I'm glad she doesn't…after all…she doesn't need to get in the middle of something that doesn't concern her' I said coldly. 'but you can't deny your feelings for her can you?' Dark Meta Knight stated. 'I can if I must…' was all I said as I walked back to the castle.

(The End)

AN: I know…that kinda sucked. But please no flames but R&R! I hope this inspires more FumuXMeta Knight (or Tiff as people like to say as well) because it would be so awesome if there was! Also…more Knuckle JoeXSirica! That would be awesome too… I might as well work on a one shot about them too huh? Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this one shot and again please R&R! and thank you!


End file.
